Typically, when a user wants to view all the pages of an electronic document, the pages are, by default, displayed as small thumbnail images, in most document viewers and file management applications, such as Adobe Acrobat™ reader, Windows Explorer™, and so on. A thumbnail image may be a digital image usually displayed as a small size so that more than one such image can fit in a display screen of a display device.
Such displaying of the thumbnail images in small sizes of all the pages in the electronic document may not provide a quick overview to a user. Further, the user may have to look through all the thumbnail images to find structurally interesting pages, such as those of new chapters or pages with illustrations or figures to make any meaningful inference of the content presented in the electronic document. Furthermore, this process of displaying all the thumbnail images may take up valuable space on the display screen and may become a significant challenge when display size is small, as in personal devices like a mobile phone and the number of pages are large in an electronic document.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.